cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Satsuki Yukino
| birth_place = Ōtsu, Shiga | age= | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyu | years_active = 1990 - present | alias = | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = InuYasha as Kagome Higurashi Bleach as Yoruichi Shihouin Full Metal Panic!, Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu and Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid as Kaname Chidori Higurashi no Naku Koro ni as Mion and Shion Sonozaki Love Hina as Mutsumi Otohime Trigun as Milly Thompson | website = | agent = }} Satsuki Yukino (雪野 五月 Yukino Satsuki) (previously 雪乃 五月), real name Yuki Inoue (井上 由起 Inoue Yuki) (May 25, 1970 - ), is a popular Japanese voice actress from Ōtsu, Shiga. Yukino is also a singer as part of the Hinata Girls. She is a member of Ken Production. Yukino's most well-known voice roles include Kagome Higurashi in Inuyasha, Mutsumi Otohime in Love Hina,Yoruichi Shihouin in Bleach, Kaname Chidori in all the Full Metal Panic series, Mion and Shion Sonozaki in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and Milly Thompson in Trigun. Television (anime) * 009-1 (2006) - Vanessa Ibert/009-3 * Ai Yori Aoshi (2002) - Tina Foster * Angelic Layer (2001) - Tamayo Kizaki * Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2010) - Fabiola Iglesias * Bleach (2004) - Yoruichi Shihōin (human form) * Blue Drop: Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku (2007) - Michiko Kōzuki * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 (1998) - Sylia Stingray * Captain Tsubasa Road to Dream (2002) - Misaki Taro (child) * Chibi Maruko-chan (1990) - Rie-chan * Clannad (2007) - Misae Sagara * Claymore (2007) - Rafaela * Chūka Ichiban! - Mei Li * Cosmo Warrior Zero (2001) - Maetel * Cyborg 009 (2001) - Cyborg 003/Françoise Arnoul * Deltora Quest (2007) - Lief's Mother * Detective School Q (2003) - Sakurako Yukihira * D.Gray-man (2006) - Moore Heese * D.N.Angel (2003) - Freedert * Duel Master (2002) - Mom Kirifuda * Excel Saga (1999) - Ropponmatsu 2nd (child) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009) - Rose * Full Metal Panic! all 3 seasons (2002, 2003, 2005) - Kaname Chidori * Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden (2006) - Takiko Okuda * Gallery Fake (2005) - Sayoko Mitamura * Generator Gawl (1998) - Masami * Genshiken (2004) - Saki Kasukabe * GetBackers (2002) - Kaoru Ujiie * Gintama (2006) - Shimura Otae * Gun X Sword (2005) - Yukiko Steavens * Hell Girl - Ayaka Kurenai * Heroman (2010) - Catherine Mae Jones * High School Girls (2006) - Akari Kouda * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2006) & Kai (2007) - Mion Sonozaki and Shion Sonozaki * Hitohira (2007) - Mirei Sakaki * Hikaru no Go (2002) - Ichikawa-san * InuYasha (2000) - Kagome Higurashi * Jinki:EXTEND (2005) - Shizuka Tsuzaki * The Law of Ueki (2004) - Marilyn Cary * Love Hina (2000) and Love Hina Again (2002) - Mutsumi Otohime * Madlax (2004) - Vanessa Rene * Maetel Legend (2000) - Maetel (age 15) * Natsume Yūjin Chō (2008, 2009) - Hiiragi * Narutaru (2003) - Hoshimaru * Pani Poni Dash! (2005) - Rei Tachibana * Planetes (2003) - Ai Tanabe * Pokémon (1997) - Inko ** Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2008) - Buneary, Pokédex (Sinnoh) (instead of Tomoko Kawakami) * Prétear (2001) - Mayune Awayuki * R.O.D the TV (2003) - Nenene Sumiregawa * Real Bout High School (2001) - Azumi Kiribayashi * The Sacred Blacksmith (2009) - Evadne * Sgt. Frog (2006) - Pururu * Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko (TV) (1999) - Momiji Kagariya * Trigun (1998) - Milly Thompson * Ultra Maniac OAV (2002) - Ayu Tateishi * Virgin Fleet (1998) - Satsuki Yukimizawa * X/1999 (2001) - Hokuto Sumeragi * Zatch Bell! (2003) - Yuuta Akiyama Anime CDs * Kagome Higurashi singing たったひとつの約束- Just One Promise (Tatta Hitotsu no Yakusoku) * Inuyasha with Kagome Higurashi in 蒼き野生を抱いて- Embrace the Untamed Wilderness (Aoki Yasei o Daite) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai - Meakashi-hen - "you" and "thanks" * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai - "with 'you' -絆-" Games * Ai Yori Aoshi - Tina Foster * ANUBIS ~Z.O.E~ (2003) - Ken Marineris * Bleach: Blade Battlers - Yoruichi Shihōin * Blue Blaster - Elsass Lothringen * Higurashi Daybreak (2006) - Mion and Shion Sonozaki * InuYasha video games - Kagome Higurashi * Mobile Suit Gundam side story: The Blue Destiny - EXAM System AI/Marion Welch * Rumble Roses XX - Miss Spencer / Mistress Spencer * Tales of Destiny 2 - Rimul * Tales of the Abyss - Arietta * Tenchu: Fatal Shadows - Rin * Wrestle Angels Survivor - Mimi Yoshihara (Dub roles) * Mirror's Edge - Celeste Drama CDs * 7 Seeds (2003) - Hana Suguruno * Inuyasha Jigoku de Matteita Shichinintai - Kagome Higurashi * Hayate Cross Blade - Ayana Mudou References External links * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:People from Ōtsu ar:ساتسكي يوكينو de:Satsuki Yukino es:Satsuki Yukino fr:Satsuki Yukino ko:유키노 사쓰키 it:Satsuki Yukino ja:雪野五月 ru:Юкино, Сацуки fi:Satsuki Yukino tl:Satsuki Yukino th:ซัตสึกิ ยูกิโนะ zh:雪野五月